


先驱

by penguingoose



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose
Summary: 总之发生了这样的那样的事(●´ϖ`●)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	先驱

（上）

加入灵魂圣所的第一个月，蜗牛萨满在资料室看到一具尸体。

那具虫子被摆成平躺姿势放在一辆金属推车上，被安置在铺着绒地毯的资料室中央。他躯壳干瘪，五官呆板，四肢僵直，因看上去像是一只蝉，所以萨满认为这应该是圣所的同僚。他从未费心去记过圣所研究员们的脸，却在此时心里浮出一个奇怪的念头：这具尸体是为了等候他的出现才存在于此的。因此当看到这具干尸时，他并不很惊讶，反倒松了口气。他用白布盖上死者发黑硬化的脸，脊背隐隐发紧，装出若无其事的样子回到实验室。灵魂大师正站在高大的书架前，从右手中聚出一颗白色光球，这个动作看上去耗费了他全部的力气。蜗牛萨满皱着眉头靠近，毫不客气的把他面前摊开的书本合上。灵魂大师手中的光球倏然消失，他茫然转过头，语气里带点疲惫：“有什么事吗？”

“把钥匙给我。”蜗牛祭司指了指头顶，意指藏在阁楼上的精巧的独立研究室。灵魂大师抿嘴想了想，才走到门口储物架边上，从一个带银把手的抽屉里找出一把典雅的钥匙。萨满接过来，用黑色奥术将其熔解成地上一滩流动的银。

独立实验室是灵魂圣所专门为萨满打造的，耗费整个机构年俸的五分之一。蜗牛萨满以其智慧做要挟开出天价，灵魂大师照单全收，在这间实验室置办了不少高级精密仪器，由于开销过高，灵魂大师最后只得下令把灵魂圣所的大门改装到这里。这经常能勾起萨满的回忆：在一个阴雨绵绵的午后，他爬上泪城中央城区的高塔，敲开灵魂圣所紧闭的大门。这扇门由白铁铸成，黄铜镶边，中央嵌着银制浮雕纹样，纹样中又有一颗漂亮的白色宝石。他走进圣所，大门在他身后轰然关上，钝响声回荡在空旷的大殿，好像昭示新世纪开端的沉重钟鸣。

蜗牛萨满陆陆续续将其他学者持有的大门钥匙都变成装饰圣所的银饰，灵魂大师的是最后一把，现在那间实验室终于除他以外没人再能私自进入。蝉的生命短暂，因此萨满爱摆出年长者教训年轻人的姿态压所有人一头。他将大门反锁，一个人在实验室里漫无目的的踱步，脑海里又浮现出那具死尸的脸。他在来圣巢的路途中已接受过不详的预言：一群飞蠓跟着他飞过山丘，吵得他心悸：“你身上好香呀，有什么好吃的？”蜗牛萨满举起大法杖，用灵魂法术把他们挥到一边：“滚开！”飞蠓便笑嘻嘻地溜走，歌声一直响到另一侧山坡。这关乎一个凶恶的传说：看见飞蠓，便看见了死。

渺小的存在好像总是朝生暮死。蜗牛萨满活了很久，超越大多数生物。他不知道是漫长生命给了他智慧，还是智者本身更容易受上天垂怜，总之，智慧和技艺成正比，萨满深知自己是被眷顾的那一个。他在漫长的生命中研习精妙的法术，有白色的灵魂，也有黑色的虚空，巨大外壳保护内的身体有良好流动性，可以融合多种相斥的物质，他得天独厚，成为长命百岁的专家。但死亡仍然不可避免——当死亡从门缝中伸出锋利的指爪，萨满战胜了他一次，他生命已足够漫长，却仍在祈求永恒。为寻找一个与死亡对抗的方法，蜗牛萨满走出山丘，受一些波动力量的指引来到灵魂圣所。

他靠在椅子的软垫上打了个盹，用美梦驱散阴霾。醒来后，他又回到图书室去见灵魂大师。大师已把那一滩银变成了他怀表上的链条。而他本人正伏在书桌上写报告，看上去心情相当差，把手中的笔捏出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。文件页上只留下一行工整的字：对灵魂提取工作的总结。看到萨满走来，他顿了顿笔，冲萨满点点头，过了好一会儿，突然猛地站起来，恶狠狠地把桌上稿纸揉成一团，又有些脱力地让纸团滚到地上。他看着萨满疑惑的眼神，半天才犹豫地开口：“国王认为我们研究的方向是错误的。”

蜗牛萨满这才发现，门口铺着的白色织锦地毯不见了。

由于报告中提及第一名死者的出现，国王亲自到灵魂圣所来考察。一位研究员的死是不慎，是意外，但国王摇头否认，圣所在他脚下战战兢兢，等候一个审判。神的眼睛能看到百年之后的洪流，苍白之王的视线只飘过空中几豆灯光，就厉声勒令圣所立刻停止一切实验活动。

灵魂大师表情淡漠，心里倥偬。口中沉痛的‘嗯’了一声，转身便招来仆人去把地毯扔掉：他的反抗有些滑稽，像要刻意彰显自己不是个逆来顺受的东西。但之后，他又严肃地叮嘱下属：“嘴巴要严。”下属们便低着头拢着那地毯跑出去。蜗牛萨满叉腰靠在墙上，默默地想：不知道这条漂亮毯子是不是做了裹尸布。

尽管占据了全圣所最僻静且豪华的房间，蜗牛萨满依然把自己定位成局外人。他并不在意这项实验本身，来圣所的目的只是为了寻找充沛的灵魂来源。然而灵魂来源方式相当蠢笨：民众捐献。蜗牛萨满第一次听到时忍不住哈哈大笑，现在作为正式员工，也不得不搬着仪器，趁傍晚放工时去泪城繁华地段等候志愿者上门。灵魂大师对此给出了合理解释：圣所为对抗瘟疫保护民众而做出一系列研究，民众理应参与进来。等晚钟响了九遍，萨满跟着研究员的队伍扛着一罐罐灵魂回实验室，进行提纯工序。

蜗牛的学识并不包括提纯这一部分，能与力量本源融合是他们种族的天性。因此萨满也坚信，灵魂的聚合不是蝉们应该学会的技术。他看不起这些蠢货，这些毫无天分的肉体难以负荷大量的灵魂，或者说，不配操纵如此巧妙的能力。

距离第一个死者出现相隔不远的上午，蜗牛萨满看见试验台对面的研究员鼓胀的肚子一点点凹陷下去，在清洗仪器时倒在地上，摔在一堆玻璃渣中。他们在原地等医生等了几个钟头，医生没来，其他虫又散去干自己的事情，只有灵魂大师还蹲在地上，干瘪的身体轻轻压着四条弯曲的腿。他看着研究员逐渐丧失活性的身体，把他的手脚摆成平躺的姿势，在这个过程中，研究员的身体又变小了一点。他眼睛里有浑浊的污水，眼球像陀螺般乱糟糟地旋转，最后目光落到灵魂大师身上。他微微张开嘴，问：“我是不是失败了？”

“医生在楼下。”灵魂大师握住他的手，父亲般抚摸他的手背。“别害怕，晚餐想吃什么？”

研究员断断续续地说：“想吃森林里那种酸味的果子。”

“好的，配肉排和孢子酒。”

“嗯，谢谢您。”研究员笑了一下，随后便死去了。

到最后医生也没来，圣所省下一笔付给医院的开支。萨满的眼睛看得比研究员透彻，蝉们认为是灵魂中的杂质杀死了同伴，但蜗牛知道是蝉本身的身体强度不足以支撑过多灵魂的注入。当然，杂质也是其中的原因之一，圣所现有的技术还不足以完美实现提纯灵魂这项复杂的工作，装在球形器皿里的洁白光辉看似纯净无比，其实并不算是完全清洁的。

晚餐只有蕨叶，和每人只分得到一小杯的甘露蜜。灵魂大师和蜗牛萨满共用一张桌子，分享一盘蕨饼。两位学者安静坐着，缓慢咀嚼口中食物。蜗牛萨满看不出灵魂大师在想什么。他正把一本硬面大部头摊在餐桌上，仔细阅读着晦涩难懂的古代文字。

“你骗了他。”萨满说。

灵魂大师抬眼瞥了蜗牛一眼，书页从手中缓慢滑过，神色像认真思考过。“现在很难安排晚餐。”

“我没在说这个。你他妈的，你知道这个实验是要死人的。你也不知道这个研究会不会成功，对不对？”蜗牛萨满压低声音，确保不会被邻桌听见。

灵魂大师惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。“我们当然会成功。”

“成功……你们圣巢的国王已经教训过你了。哈哈哈！他把你当个没出息的儿子，甩你一巴掌，啐你一身……”

“请注意你的言辞，萨满。”灵魂大师放下餐叉，“这里不是你的山丘。国王也不会做出这么粗俗的举动。”

萨满笑了，“你现在倒想起骂我是乡巴佬了？”

灵魂大师摇头：“您的造诣比圣所所有人都要高深。”

“那我告诉你，你骗了他，不，你骗了他们。”

“您应该冷静一下。”

他们说话的声音越来越大，因此旁边的研究员开始在啜饮甘露蜜时装作若无其事地偷看。灵魂大师和蜗牛萨满默契地重新沉默下来。等到旁边研究员饭饱离开后，蜗牛萨满才重新开口：

“已有两个人为你而死。”

“他们不是为我而死。我们有共同的远大目标。”

蜗牛萨满气得想直接上手打人。他跳起来，恶狠狠指着灵魂大师的脸。灵魂大师坦然接受指责，目光没有半点动摇。蜗牛萨满忍无可忍，放出一个荒芜俯冲，强力的灵魂法术像瀑布般砸在地面上，大理石地板碎裂出一个均匀的凹陷，旁边桌椅被炸成断节。灵魂大师被碎片溅了一脸，还有一些木屑掉进他的衣领，他嘶了一声，目不转睛盯着空中飘浮的白点。蜗牛萨满浑身笼罩在一片灵魂的薄雾里，眼里带着清晰的怒意：“你以为你是什么东西！……蠢货、蠢货！你觉得你能做到这样？”

灵魂大师像没听到似的，陶醉的喃喃自语。他眼睛里除了那些灵魂的飞沫外空无一物。

“啊……多么强大。”

国王无暇再顾及灵魂圣所，因此实验继续下去。死亡轻飘飘地降临，飞蠓般成群结队穿过栏杆缝隙，黑色的眼睛注视着每一个生灵。像松开闸门的大坝，愈来愈多的死者在地下团聚。在萨满抵达圣所的第三个月，死亡已变成日常的一部分。灵魂大师主持在圣所西侧开辟了一条秘密电梯，连接一个不起眼的入口，直通泪城城市仓库。有前途的学者被裹在织物里，在路灯熄灭时被运至城外，秘密下葬。蜗牛萨满不得不天天紧锁自己私人实验室大门，不让死亡的气味飘到自己身边来。他在高大的椅子里闭目养神，墙壁很厚实，听不到楼下鬼鬼祟祟的动静，但那些逝者的声音幽灵般穿过那扇大门，在他的头顶游荡。这样死去真的是值得的吗？一些奇妙的负罪感攥住了他。萨满想起自己，他在山丘上自由自在地活着，死了也只是重新融化进一个春天。他从未怀疑过自己，现在却感到不安。来到圣所究竟是不是一个正确的选择？灵魂大师永远站在送葬的队尾，看上去疲惫不堪。这回他看到蜗牛萨满，便微微点头致意，又拢好袍子，把自己投入黑夜的巨浪。

每周实验的排班已经抽调不出足够的人手。在之后的某天，萨满本人也不得不被迫披上印着圣巢纹样的大褂，顶替某位逝者做实验记录。他蹲在墙根，笔叼在嘴里，翻着本子上之前的记录。研究者全是学院出身，字体端正，萨满虽然强大，终究不是学院派，只能照着之前记录的格式誊抄。本次的实验对象依然是研究者中的志愿者，他是个很可爱的年轻人，笑意盈盈地和其他蝉打招呼。萨满麻溜地站起来，大褂歪歪斜斜挂在身上，跑过去问：“你叫什么？”

“我的代码是阿巴-22137。”他开心的回答，好像没有什么烦恼。

萨满对这一连串数字感到不适，嘟囔着照实抄录。参与实验人员编号：阿巴-22137。四周是手推车滑过地面和金属针管相互碰撞的声音。灵魂大师手持怀表，长长的银链条从指缝中垂下。他靠在桌子上紧闭着眼，不知道是不是睡着了。等到那几根曳在地上的狭长管道被接在机器上，他又忽的醒来，好像一直注视着房间里的一举一动。灵魂大师眯着眼睛看了眼时间，说：“实验开始。现在是上午11时12分。每隔半小时要记录一次。”

怀表被咔哒合上。编号阿巴-22137的研究员兴奋地战栗，颤抖地站到台子上。旁边的人提醒他这时该说点什么，他受宠若惊地开口，萨满如实记录了他的话语。

“□年□月□日 11：12  
阿巴-22137口述：我的实验代号是阿巴-22137。本次实验中，我会分三次吸收经过五次纯粹化处理的灵魂。现在是第一次……我的体征一切正常，灵魂……很凉。感谢泪城的居民们的慷慨捐赠！我愿意为了你们奋斗。亲爱的同僚们，请祝福我。希望这一次可以成功，如果失败，我把泪城的房产送给我的姑妈，其余遗产全部捐给圣所。”

他说完，有些意犹未尽地从台子上下来。萨满发现，阿巴-22137的肚子明显鼓胀了一些，他看上去不能很好掌握平衡，步子有些歪斜。22137坐到萨满身边，探头去看他手里的本子，萨满大方摊开去给他看，22137有些害羞地笑了。

“大师说您比我们都厉害。”22137说。

“那小子偶尔也说点真话。”三叔得意地哼哼起来。  
22137又笑了。“但您的灵魂法术也不是纯粹的聚合。纯粹的聚合应该要更加地……呃，纯粹？那是我们的终极目标。”

萨满被他说得有些恼火，啪一下把本子合上。“小兔崽子，你懂个屁。”看了眼年轻学者膨胀地有些奇怪的肚子，又问，“你难不难受？”

“有点儿。”22137笑容变得有些尴尬，拿披风遮了遮鼓出来的腹部。萨满还想再说点什么，灵魂大师这时走来，要22137去测量体温。实验的总负责人看上去很不满意，手背在身后，居高临下俯瞰萨满。“你不应该在这时和实验人员谈论私人话题。你的话可能会让他心率波动，影响实验准确性。”

萨满恶狠狠瞪他一眼，搬起凳子坐到别的地方。

22137身体没有大碍，半小时后便进行了第二次灵魂的吸收。那些透明的管子连在他身上，白色的光子在里边飞快流动。注入22137身体的那部分皮肤率先肿大起来，像起了一个囊肿。灵魂把他的外骨骼撑开一条裂隙，22137终于忍不住痛苦，漏出一声惨叫。灵魂大师下令把机器关停，两个研究员搀扶着22137从台子上走下。他大口大口呼呼喘气，坐在一只白色的灯泡下。灯光过于明亮，反而使每个人都晕晕乎乎坐在自己的影子里。萨满到22137身边去做记录，小学者仰着身子，支在椅子上，两臂和背部插满管子。他声音变得很轻很细，迫使萨满俯到他面前才能听清。

“□年□月□日 11：42  
阿巴-22137口述：我的实验代号是阿巴-22137。根据我们现有的技术……我们灵魂提纯的方式还只局限三种方式内……或许还有更好的方法？但我不知道。我感到体内的灵魂出现了一些排异反应，它们好像不喜欢我的身体，它们想撕裂我，冲出去。我能感受到这些灵魂原有主人的意志……他们在我脑子里交谈，我感觉不太好。”

“我感觉不太好，萨满先生。”22137哭了，他很害怕。

萨满不知道该如何安慰，他不是很擅长处理眼泪。便搜肠刮肚，想起一个好笑的故事，跟22137号讲起来。

“你知道吧，我们蜗牛一族每一个强大萨满都会拥有属于自己的山丘。我的山丘长满岩石，很难走。我侄女来拜访我时，磕掉两颗门牙。但这不妨碍她发出那有特点的笑声。她叫我：‘三叔，我的牙掉到岩石缝里了。这块岩石现在要受我法术影响，每晚发出亮晶晶的光，哦吼吼吼！多漂亮！你要拿你那块最漂亮的玉石和我交换’。你看我这侄女儿，多贪心是不是？我拿扫把揍她：‘不知好歹的东西！’她跑的可快啦！一点不像一只蜗牛。”

22137露出一个疲惫的微笑：“那块最漂亮的石头是什么样的？有多漂亮？”

“要我说，比你们圣巢最漂亮的建筑上边嵌的宝石还漂亮。”蜗牛萨满得意洋洋。22137跟着他快乐地笑起来，“你说的是我们圣所门上的那块白色宝石吗？”蜗牛萨满嘁了一声：“放屁。”他又唱了首山丘的小曲，听得22137直摇头。

“这曲子也太下流了！”

蜗牛萨满拍着腿哈哈大笑：“我们乡下的曲子比不得首都，就这么下流！”

他们一起笑了一会儿。灵魂大师听见笑声，投来不满的目光，但也没再多加干涉。22137咳嗽两声，又问：“您的山丘一定是个有趣的地方，我也想去看看……您为什么来首都？”

为了长生不死。蜗牛萨满没法对一个即将夭折的孩子说出这种话。无能为力已是一种残忍。因此他只回答了前半句：“我的山丘当然漂亮了。”

体检时发现22137的嗉囊里全是血。清理和消毒耗费了相当一部分时间，但灵魂的融合在缓慢进行。他躺在实验用金属床上，背板被拉高，便伸手拉住边上一个研究员的手：“我看到三个好可爱的小朋友。她们是我的三个好孩子。真好，真好，请都团聚在我身边吧！”这不是他的记忆，却溢满他脑海。灵魂大师站在离床不远的地方，摇了摇头。他见过太多次失败，这次也已显露出失败的预兆。萨满站在灵魂大师边上，仍捧着本子。他像在对灵魂大师说话，又像是仅仅在自言自语。

“您瞧。我看不起这些蠢货，也看不起生命本身。可我活着，活下去！”

灵魂大师把那些金属针筒翻过来看了看，提示蜗牛萨满该把此次灵魂的用量记录下来。蜗牛萨满有些麻木地掀开书页，偶然看到内封。内封上边歪歪扭扭写着几行字：

“记录-阿巴(A)  
头脑依然在限制我们。  
怎样才能摆脱它的束缚？  
怎么才能获得纯粹的聚合，有可能做到吗？”

蜗牛萨满喉咙一紧，手册掉到地上。他弯腰去捡，第一次感到头顶的巨大外壳原来如此沉重。

□年□月□日 14：39，编号阿巴-22137号研究员死亡。为他送葬的夜晚，萨满提着灯笼走在队伍最前边。在一片漆黑中，银白的灯光变成一条柔软的地毯，轻轻掩盖掉所有血痕。他们必须延灯光的指引走下去，直到抵达未知的永恒。

（下）

冬天悄然而至。夜晚变得更冷，因此蜗牛萨满起床迟了点，走进圣所时正赶上灵魂大师宣布要事，语气里带点罕见的兴奋。

“我们的实验有了突破性的进展。肉体不会再束缚我们。”

台下传来稀稀拉拉的掌声，夹着一些细细的啜泣。大家都捧着一些遗像，腾不开手。蜗牛萨满拨开虫群挤到最前面，看到高大椅子的软垫上趴着一个浅色的怪物，柔软地像不拥有实体。那只怪物正哇哇乱叫着，泥一样在椅子上打滚。

按照报告书描述，在最近一次实验中，实验员的肉体虽遭毁灭，灵魂却得到进化——萨满更愿意称之为扭曲：一个帝国大学毕业的学者，变成一只除了吃和睡什么都不会干的怪物。但一次幸存足以让研究员们见到一丝曙光，那只怪物变成圣所最受重视的存在，他不会说话，不会思考，语言和大脑对他而言没有任何用处，却永远能占据最好的席位。午餐有森林里酸味的果子，配肉排和孢子酒。有研究员坐在一旁帮他把肉切成小块，脸上淌满喜悦而混乱的眼泪。那只怪物坐着垫高的椅子，用两只不成型的爪子抓住食物往嘴里送，酱汁滴在桌布和地毯上。研究员们坚称这只怪物是他们的同伴，并为他穿上之前的长袍，把名牌镀金，再擦得闪闪发亮。那怪物哇哇大叫了几声，从宽大的袖口钻出去，逃跑了。

“您看，我们在迈向成功。”灵魂大师如此笃定地说道。蜗牛萨满也笃定地认为灵魂大师在放屁。他不想和怪物共事，尤其当怪物曾经是与他们相差无几的生命时，这种嫌恶感尤为强烈。研究员调整排班，确保每时每刻都留有人手能陪那只怪物一起玩耍。说是玩耍，也只是在怪物撞翻器械时扶一扶而已。蜗牛萨满远远看着那团软泥把一些本册放到嘴里咀嚼，湿哒哒的纸屑从他嘴角和着粘液漏出，研究员蹲在边上用毛巾去接。这些怪诞的景象让他一阵头晕目眩。蜗牛萨满攥着典雅的钥匙，手心勒出血痕，他匆匆跑回自己的独立实验室，在合上那扇厚重的大门前，怪物竟然跟着他钻进了房间。

“滚出去！”他呵斥道。怪物不为所动，莽撞地撞开了柜门，刻有重要信息的石碑散落一地。萨满十分头痛，那些石板按序号摆放，从1排到528。怪物倒是满不在乎，又横冲直撞地弄倒两根灯柱，地上多了一层亮晶晶的玻璃碴子。蜗牛萨满扑过去揍它，那团东西跑得飞快，一下子躲到桌子背后去了。

“他妈的。”蜗牛萨满把石板捡进一只篮子，那只怪物慢悠悠探出脑袋来看，又被萨满砸过来的石板吓得缩回角落。

这名研究员生命不比一滴露水长，变作怪物的样子即意味着他死了，而萨满不喜欢死人进出他屋子。灵魂大师又下令将那道运送尸体的暗门封死：这个生物并非诞生于王之光，因此该成为圣所内心照不宣的秘密。这个决策是正确的，怪物确实会哇哇大叫的钻进所有可以进去的地方，如若暴露，对研究并无任何益处。眼下，它又睡在萨满的床铺上，裹着最柔软的丝绒毯子，并吃掉半边枕头。萨满发现时已经晚了，啊得大叫一声，用一个灵魂法术把另半边枕头也砸得稀烂。他们缠斗许久，三天之后，他终于彻底摸清对付这摊软泥的手段，能轻松自如把那只怪物拒之门外。怪物便也对蜗牛萨满产生畏惧之心，进入萨满房间时像害怕盛怒父母的小孩，但还是会慢悠悠地滑进来，萨满也不再多管，这使他们的关系达到某种微妙的平衡，很难说是好是坏。

实验仍继续下去，但没有再出现这样的“成功”。研究员们更加确信，他们扭曲的同伴定是有什么得天独厚的能力，对怪物的优遇只增不减。萨满嘲笑过他们几次，灵魂大师却难得的直视他的眼睛。

“这没什么。个体的天赋本就不平等。”

灵魂大师说这话时十分坦然。萨满不免陷入怀疑：究竟是他在戏弄所有人，还是他也被在更高等的造物戏弄。而那些被戏弄致死的蝉又是怎样的呢？萨满眼前出现一个清晰的幻觉：那些死者从坟墓中爬出，站在遥远的背阴处。他们面朝圣所高大的玻璃窗，眼和口被潮湿的泥土填满。灵魂大师拉开椅子坐下，手中怀表精确到秒。萨满被幻觉困住，听着滴答声，忍不住问：“你为什么还活着？”

灵魂大师并未对这一提问展现惊愕，他看着萨满，语气变得真挚。

“您如果想知道答案，请在傍晚到会议室来吧。”

下午，萨满协助研究员整理实验数据。之后他回到自己变得破破烂烂的床上，没脱鞋就睡了上去。他闭上眼，四周反而亮如白昼。飞蠓黑色的眼睛清晰显现，他最害怕的东西已无数次成为现实，变成空气，变成水，环绕他，又迟迟不肯出手。怪物从他床底钻出来，萨满在心里骂这小畜生，手却破天荒温柔地拍了拍它的头顶。

“小子，你想吃东西吗？”萨满问。他当然不指望能得到回答，便从床垫下摸出半包没吃完的蘑菇饼干。那怪物贴着床沿，目光呆滞，萨满把饼干掰成小块扔向它，它便张大嘴去接，发出些宠物一样的噪音。很有趣，像逗小孩。萨满故意把饼干扔得很远，怪物跑不了那么快，跌跌撞撞地蠕动，饼干掉在地上变成碎屑。怪物趴在地上，大口舔食饼干渣，口水流得到处都是。这景象十分滑稽，萨满哈哈大笑。笑声不经意间变成哭声。一阵巨大的悲恸从体内把他拍碎了。

从心脏蔓延开的痛苦抽走所有力气，他蜷着身子大哭，眼泪却不能尽兴流淌，只有撕心裂肺的叫喊声洇进枕巾。萨满忽然想起他亲自送葬的年轻实验员，他从头至尾在旁边记录，死亡证明也由他执笔。那么行刑人是他，而他又怎能定夺别人的生死？他为研究员选的墓址离地表很近，上方是一只井眼，抬头便能看见德特茅斯无风无云的夜空。入冬后，寒流与雾气变成一场可爱的大雪。如今，那块矮小的坟墓应该也已被新雪覆盖，因为雪会温柔地落在每一片土地上。

哭完，他爬下床，把地上油亮的污渍清理干净。怪物抱着他的腿，绕着萨满打转，不一会儿又溜到别处去玩了。晚钟按时敲响，如雷声伴随傍晚从天边滚滚而来。萨满穿过森严的长廊去赴灵魂大师的邀约。灵魂大师站在离仓库不远的楼梯边，背着手看四个研究员合力推着什么东西。那是一块很大的板子，上头蒙着一块粗糙的白布。白布下缘露出雕花支架，嵌有许多蓝色晶石，可以看出价值不菲。

“你们在干什么？”萨满走近，研究员已经推着板子往会议室方向去了。灵魂大师跟在后边，用手势邀请蜗牛萨满一同前往。

“您可能和我产生了一些分歧，而这便是那分歧的关键。”灵魂大师看了他一眼，又看向那块白布。他们走进会议厅，那里早已布置得干净整洁，研究员刚抬来的东西放在巨大的窗户前，巨大的白色布料后是黑铁绞边的栏杆，包裹一方小小的阳台。研究员聚集在房间中，一片寂静。灵魂大师伸手揭开那块巨大的布帘。

那是一幅巨大的油画。蜗牛萨满不懂美术的奥妙，却被这幅艺术品涌动的美摄住心魂。宽大的画布上，泪城的穹顶犹如裸露的天青石矿床。深蓝的晶石间，无尽的雨幕倾泻而下，给高耸的深色建筑蒙上一层白色的水雾。泪城的街道上虫群攒动，他们身披薄纱，举着银色手铃，角上缠绕亮晶晶的饰带，在雪白的枝条间唱歌跳舞。雨水从他们袍角滚落，变做一颗颗珍珠。天空飘着五彩的鳞粉和丝绸缎带，而最耀眼的还是白色的光辉：无数蕴含着庞大力量的灵魂法球在空中绽放，顺应风的流向，成为空中苍白的洋流。

“这幅作品是一次王国庆典时，泪城的管理者卢瑞恩送给圣所的礼物。”灵魂大师慢悠悠地解释。他眼睛直勾勾盯着那副画作，脸上满溢严肃的神情，好像其他所有人都不存在。“很漂亮的画，是不是？”

许多年轻学者环顾四周，小心翼翼点了点头。

“你们是对的。这确实是一幅饱含震慑力美感的艺术作品。”灵魂大师赞同道。“我的同僚卢瑞恩是位杰出的艺术家，也很慷慨。他把这幅画送给了圣所，把生命送给了国王。”他扶着椅子起身，缓慢踱至油画后的阳台，抬头欣赏高处的精美建筑。守望者的高塔隐藏在一片薄雾里。

长寿的老人和长命的贵族会知道那一晚的故事：那时圣巢尚不受瘟疫的困扰，人们便也失去许多猜忌和斗争的理由。戴着白色礼冠的神官抬着巨大的国王神像，成群结队穿过高耸的拱廊，到广场上做祷告。从高处俯瞰，这一充满宗教寓意的景致变得耐人寻味。卢瑞恩与灵魂大师并排站在国王身后，欣赏低处美景。祭典是凡人狂欢的节日，因此苍白之王收敛了光芒与极宽的翅膀，将自己藏入夜幕。这姿态在灵魂大师看来不乏带着些傲慢。夜幕黯淡，王便要求圣所为天空点缀光明。在灵魂大师的指引下，无数精妙的仪器对准泪城上方穹顶，白色的灵魂喷薄而出，为这画卷添上最后一笔。不止是国王抚掌赞许，连素来与他不和的守望者也不得不表示叹为观止。他用画笔忠实描摹出那晚瑰丽的景致——这画作在数以万计的日夜后陈列在圣所研究员们眼前，美感竟穿破时空而来，打中每个人的心。

“国王赞许过我们一次，仅这一次。因为我们研究中最奥妙的部分，变成了具有不确定性的美。民众不懂得奥妙，却知道美为何物。”灵魂大师凝视这作品，白色的洋流映在他眼里。他的声音颤抖起来，这声音如此不详，徘徊在高大的房间里，竟变成一只摄魂的魔鬼，从每只肩膀上踩过。

“描绘世界，列举法则，阐述规律，剖析机理，这便是国王为王的工作，祂教导万民，却驳斥我们自行对真理的追求。祂贵为神祇，自然也能听到我的疑惑：富有震慑力美感的艺术作品，这就是我们研究的尽头吗？难道我们不会带给民众参透世界本质的真理？难道在唾手可得的智慧面前，我们必须保持缄默？”

萨满不安地环顾四周，研究员们低着头，眼里已盈满泪水。因屈辱、因不甘、因压抑在脆弱躯壳下的傲慢，和粘在心头的热爱。灵魂大师披着雨水，从阳台缓慢踱回房间中央。一些灵魂在房间内流动起来，聚集成细小的白色水流，这些流动的光芒曾经也如此划过泪城的天空。灵魂大师将灵魂聚集在手心，变成一团光球。他把光球送到画布下缘，那一角迅速出现浅色的焦痕。泪城、人群、雨水、天空，乃至他下令让圣所释放的美丽力量，便通通被那团光球蚕食殆尽，无一幸免。萨满坐在一旁看着，脊背发凉。那只摄魂的魔鬼来了。他带着一只口袋，抢走所有美好的东西，但又束不紧那只袋子的口，被他夺走的宝物一碰到空气便蒸发成酸涩的黄雾。这雾熏到萨满的眼睛，他腾地起身，撞翻身后的椅子，大喊道：“你这疯子！我要退出。”

这声大喝让在场所有学者的动作有了一瞬间的停滞。迎着灵魂大师失望的目光，萨满大踏步朝门外走去。他听到身后传来尘埃落定的叹息，随后是集结的脚步声，汇聚成一条牙齿锋利的蛇，紧随而来，要将他死死咬住。萨满跑起来，身后的脚步也变得快而凶狠。

如果他能明白的更早，事情或许不会变成今天这样。萨满捏着钥匙，用尽全力狂奔。电梯把实验员短暂地挡在外头，他赶回独立实验室，把那扇厚实的大门锁紧。这勾起他的回忆：在很久之前一个阴雨绵绵的午后，他爬上泪城中央城区的高塔，敲开灵魂圣所紧闭的大门。这扇精美的大门在他身后轰然合上的同时，丧钟便在厅内长鸣。这昭示了一切荒谬的开端，但他尚可给自己选择一个终结。

怪物仍在他房间里爬来爬去，见萨满进来，立刻凑到他脚边。

萨满蹲下，轻轻握住怪物的手，像父亲般抚摸它光滑的皮肤。

“小子。你跟着我走。怎么样？”萨满问。

怪物自然无法回答。它是死去的学者，也是新生的畸胎。圣所的意志让它死了一次，那么萨满希望，他的意志可以让怪物逃离这永恒的折磨。他模仿着灵魂大师的样子，也从手中聚出一个灵魂光球。这散发着柔和光泽，能够收放自如的灵魂力量是多少蝉梦寐以求的东西啊。即使身形毁灭，理性不再，他们对这份力量的追逐也永远不会停下。怪物眼睛里反射出晶莹透亮的白光，哀哀地叫起来，乱抓乱挠。如他所愿，萨满将那团灵魂送到他腹中。法术是一团喂食幼雏的饵。怪物脸上流露出可以称作是幸福的神态。那团光球在它体内变成无数细小的点，裂成肉眼难以捕捉的缝隙，轻柔地吞噬掉所有血肉。怪物发出满足地叫声，融成一个雪白的影子，风一吹来便再无形迹。这便是第二次的死亡，降临得无比轻快，也无比温柔。

激烈的敲门声传来，好似钟鸣。萨满在地上呆坐很久，想到许多东西，起身时又感到这些思索并无意义。于是他整理好衣袍，坦然将那扇门打开。

门后是夺目的光亮，照耀岩石嶙峋的山丘。萨满赤脚踩上去，竟没有流出鲜血。渺小的生物总是朝生暮死，他见到自己也同样渺小，眼前便出现飞蠓，黑漆漆的眼睛盯着他，威严下藏有宽恕与仁慈。在这里，春天提前到达。灰蒙蒙的翅膀终于要领着他走出这个痛苦的迷宫，他长途跋涉至今，终于找到前路。萨满拾起法杖，大步走去，他心怀感激，快活地笑声如枝头挂过三季的果实，熟透后便顺服地从山坡滚落。笑声也渐渐远去，像果核跌进石缝，消失在泥土中。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读


End file.
